The Lyrics for Life
by harryhermionerw
Summary: Six drabbles, written for Kore-of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge, on the HPFC. Includes Hermione/Draco, Draco, Hermione, Hermione/Ron.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, nor Harry Potter.**

**I decided to give this a try - it's Kore-of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge. It's a lot more difficult than it sounded... But it was a _lot _of fun. I used iTunes, and hit shuffle. You get the length of the song to write the drabble, and you only get to do minimal editing.**

**Please forgive me if it's a bit rough... I only did minimal editing, like I said.**

* * *

**I saw this one as Rose and Scorpius, or maybe Draco and Hermione, but you could really fit any couple you want in. :)**

**_I. 3 Doors Down – Kryptonite_**

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

She was his Kryptonite, his weakness, his Achilles heel. She could, with a look, have him begging, or with a look, have him falling deeper in love with her. She would be the death of him, but he would welcome that death – she was his everything.

He was her Superman, her savior, her _everything. _With a motion, she'd be a puddle of hormones, or with a look, have her falling deeper in love with him. He would be the death of her, but she would welcome that death – he was her everything.

They were each others world. They would die for each other, and they lived for each other. They were truly soul mates, in every sense of the word.

* * *

**This is Draco. All the way. I've heard this song about eight hundred times, so I basically wrote this off one line. :P**

_**II. Devil Without A Cause – Kid Rock**_

_People claiming that they know me, but they only know a portion_

No one really knew him.

He couldn't claim to be a poor little rich kid, not really. He could have chosen a different path at any point in his life. His mother actually loved him, she would have supported him, and his father, for whatever reason, loved his mother in his own twisted way, and would have listened to her.

He was simply too entrenched in his lifestyle to change. Nor did he want to.

Sixteen years, and he had never had any reason to want to change.

Until now.

He had almost murdered a man he'd respected for six years, and for what? An insane person, who hated most what he himself was? How could he follow a hypocrite?

He wanted to refuse to follow him.

But it was too late.

Sixteen years.

He had chosen his path, and now he had to follow through, no matter the cost.

It was too late for him.

But he would remember this moment with blinding clarity for the rest of his years.

* * *

**Okay, I, again, saw this as Draco and Hermione. But you can make this whoever you want, really. :)**

_**III. Remember the Name – Fort Minor**_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

She would remember him for the rest of her life.

He changed her.

He had caused her so much pain.

It had taken every drop of willpower to continue living her life like normal after him.

Her life was separated into two different 'eras', now. Before him, and after him.

It had taken every bit of her skill, and some sheer luck, to hide her pain from what he had done to her from her friends.

Before him, and after him. She could define her life by _him._

No matter the fun they had had, the pleasure they had given each other, the entertainment, the laughter, it didn't matter anymore.

He had hurt her. He had changed her, into who she was now.

He was tied up in her life irrevocably, now.

She would always remember him.

* * *

**I saw this one as Draco, again. It's somewhat similar to the Devil Without A Cause drabble, but... I think it's sufficiently different.**

**_IV. Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day_**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_I walk alone._

I can't afford to let anyone in close to me. I've lost everyone who's ever been close to me. My father, changed by an obsession to follow a fanatic. My mother, who, for some twisted reason, loved my father enough to follow him into that world. Any friends, because of who I was.

The only one I allowed close to me was Blaise.

He was my best friend.

But, even then, we were forced apart.

He refused to pick sides.

My father ordered me to stay away from him.

At sixteen, I was too deeply entrenched in that fanatic's world to disobey, to even consider disobeying.

I avoided him.

I had lost my best friend.

And now, I'm alone.

Even my wife isn't allowed to get to close to me.

I keep everyone at arms length.

Except my son.

I refuse to let him choose the path I did.

I refuse to let him turn out like I did.

I refuse.

* * *

**Well, obviously, this is Hermione and Ron. This one was rather hard to write, surprisingly, after all, I'd been writing rock/rap stuff, and then suddenly, country. I was like... whoaaa, change of pace. lOl.**

**_V. My Wish – Rascal Flatts_**

_My wish, for you,  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold._

Hermione cuddled her daughter close to her. She was only a few hours old, but Hermione was light-years ahead.

She could imagine her at eleven, getting her letter to Hogwarts. She hoped her daughter would love it as much as she did.

She could imagine meeting her first boyfriend that she brought home. She hoped her daughter picked as well as she had with Ron.

She could imagine her daughter graduating Hogwarts. She selfishly hoped her daughter would be as good at school as she had been.

She could imagine her daughter getting married. She hoped her daughter would have that fairytale wedding that she'd had.

She could imagine her daughter giving birth. She hoped her daughter was as glad as she was to have given birth to a new life.

But most of all, she could imagine her daughter happy.

She hoped her daughter was as happy as she was this moment.

Hermione reached across to take Ron's hand.

They were a family, and she had never been happier.

* * *

**Sooo, I was _going _to stop at five, but then this song came on, and I was like, idea! So I wrote this one. :) Sorry that the lyric part is a bit long, but.. those all sorta apply in some way. Oh, yeah, this, again, is a whoever you want to see here, but I chose Draco and Hermione in my head. :)**

**_VI. Stupid Boy – Keith Urban_**

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive_

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never coming back to me_

"Why?"

Why? It echoed across the now silent room, mocking him.

Why had she done that? They were perfect.

She had loved him.

So why? Why had she left?

He promised her the moon, the stars if she had stayed.

She had stared sadly at him, and shook her head as she left.

He had called desperately after her. She couldn't leave.

But she had.

She was his everything.

A breeze stole through the open window, bringing a whisper of something haunting.

Her perfume.

And the sound of her crying.

So why?

**A/N: Yayyy, that was actually one of the most fun things I've ever written, actually, even though most of it wasn't exactly fluff and happiness. Let me know how it turned out, it's the first time I've ever attempted anything even close to angst like that. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
